Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compounds, processes for preparing new compounds and uses thereof.
Description of the Background Art
Oxathiazin-like compounds are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,202,657 and 3,394,109.
There remains a need in the art for new compounds and processes for making such compounds to provide compounds with more potent antineoplastic and antimicrobial activity, less toxicity and side effects, and less resistance to treatment by tumor or microbial cells.